Frodo's Temper
by Rosie hater
Summary: Frodo and Sam were planning a nice evening spent together. What happens when Merry and Pippin come home early from a vacation trip and divise a plot to separate the two for some fun of their own?
1. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr characters. **

**Frodo's temper**

**Pairing: Frodo/Sam**

**Ch.1**

"_I invited my Sam for dinner tonight! I can't wait till he gets here! I'm so excited! I made sure everything was perfect!" Frodo sits in a tree in the backyard, trying to concentrate on a book but getting too excited to do so._

"_Oh Mr. Frodo! Where are you?" A voice calls out from the house._

"_Sam! Coming!" He jumps out of the tree and runs to the house. "Sam? Where are you? Are you hiding on me?"_

"_No I'm not." The sound of the door shutting and locking behind him makes Frodo jump. "In fact, I'm not Sam." The light flicks on._

"_Merry!" Frodo is shocked. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to get back from your trip with Pippin until tomarrow!"_

"_I figured I'd come back early."_

"_Where's my Sam? Did you do something to him?"_

"_Calm down Frodo. Sam's fine. He's just a little tied up at the moment."_

( Pippin's house.)

"_Pippin! Get me out of here! I mean it Pergerin Took! Let me out!"_

"_But you look so cute when you're tied to a chair" He pouts._

"_Let me out of this rope right now and I won't hold a grudge."_

"_I know you were going to see my cousin tonight. So knowing my cuz, Frodo wouldn't expect anything out of the ordinary. Merry and I had the perfect set up for some bonding time with you guys." He smirks._

"_Tell me… is Merry at Mr. Frodo's house?" Sam is trying to remain calm but isn't doing so well._

"_Maaaaaybe." Pippin gets a mischievious look in his eyes._

(Back Frodo's house.)

"_Merry… where is my Sam?" Frodo asks, a little unnerved._

"_With your cousin." He states very simply._

"_WHAT! NO!" Frodo tries to get to the door but Merry blocks him._

"_I can't let you out of here my amusing friend."_

"_Why the hell not?" He's getting very worried._

"_Because I made a deal with my beloved Pippin. I could spend bonding time with you and Pippin could spend bonding time with Sam. Neither of you is to interfere with the other. Doesn't it sound like fun?" He grins._

"_Sounds more like torture. Now let me through!" Frodo tries once again to get passed Merry but to no avail. Merry brings out some rope and wraps Frodo up like a mummy. He then picks Frodo up and drops him on the couch in the next room._

"_Stay here Frodo, I have to check on Pippin." He leaves._

"_Damn it Merry! Get back here!"_


	2. Sam gets mad

**Frodo's temper**

**Ch.2**

(Pippin's house)

"_Hey Pippin! How's things here?"_

"_Merry!" Pippin runs over and hugs him. "Things are ok… I guess."_

"_What's wrong? Our plan worked perfectly." He is still holding Pippin._

"_Sam won't dance with me." Pippin whines._

"_Oh he's just not drunk enough yet to forget about Frodo for a few minutes. I'll dance with you for a couple of minutes."_

"_What about my cousin? Won't he get out of his house?"_

"_It'll take him a while, I wouldn't worry about it."_

"_What did you do to my Frodo?" Sam speaks up._

"_I tied him up like a mummy with rope and put locks on all his windows and doors before I left. I had to come check in with Pippin."_

"_You wrapped him up in rope like a mummy! My poor Frodo!"_

"_Oh he's fine. Tried to come to you twice he did."_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Frodo."_

"_Frodo is quite attached to you. He became very defensive when he found out that I wasn't you. He also got extremely worried about you when I mentioned that you were with Pippin. Made him move a little faster the second time he tried to escape. Oh well. Come Pippin, dance with me before I must leave."_

(Back Frodo's)

"_Wait till I find where Merry went! He's one dead hobbit!" It's been an hour since Merry left Frodo wrapped like a mummy on the couch in his own home. Frodo has managed to untangle himself but found that Merry had put him on lock down. "In freakin' credible!" Frodo yell out as he rounds a corner. He feels something wrap around his foot. "What the?" In an instant he is pulled up upside down. He hangs from the ceiling by the rope now tied around his foot, his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. "Damn it Merry!"_

( Pippin's)

_A second buzzer goes off._

"_What have you done now?" An angry Sam asks._

"_Nothing, I've been here the whole time." Merry simply replies._

"_What's happening to Mr. Frodo!" Sam is losing his patience._

"_Oh, that. He got down from the ceiling, lucky for him. But he didn't move fast enough from the spot where he fell so he got himself encased in a giant duck tapped box I had attached to the ceiling. It's not that big of a deal."_

"_Merry! Let him go! Leave Frodo alone!" He roars, now furious._

"_Sorry Pippin. I must go now."_

"_Awww… do you really have to leave me Merry?" Pippin's eyes tear up._

"_I'm afraid I must. There are no other traps to hold Frodo in his house longer for me to stay. But in otherwords… have fun playing with Sam my beloved Pippin." He kisses Pippin on the cheek and leaves._

"_Ok Sam! Time to have fun! Let's see how much ale you can stand without getting drunk!"_

_-Maybe if I prove I can last farther then Pippin I can get out of here.- Sam thinks to himself._

( Frodo's)

"_My dear Frodo, it looks like you've got yourself stuck in a box."_

_No response._

"_Come now, you must have some fiery remark you'd like to share."_

_Still no response._

"_Nothing at all? Shocker." Merry goes to pick up the box but is wacked over the head with a book from behind him. He collapses to the floor, unconscious._

"_Now it's time for payback you foolish hobbit!"_


	3. Frodo gone mad

**Frodo's Temper**

**Ch.3 **

(Pippin's)

"_So… how are y- faring Sam?" Asks a shaky Pippin._

"_I'm doing ok. But you should be careful."_

"_Posh… -t's n-t so b-d."_

"_Don't drink more then you can handle, foolish hobbit."_

"_N-nse-se."_

"_Whatever. The side effects will not be my fault."_

( Frodo's)

"_Wha?" Says a groggy Merry._

"_Hallow Merry. Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard with my book. But you ruined the perfect night I had planned for Sam and made me angry." Frodo states._

"_Ow, my head." Merry tries to rub the back of his head but finds himself wrapped like a mummy and hanging upside down, his box right below him should he fall._

"_What you used against me are now being used against you. The tables have turned. Where is my Sam?"_

"_I can't tell you that Frodo."_

"_Can't or will not? There is a difference."_

"_Wouldn't I have told you if I could?"_

"_You are far from being an innocent hobbit Merry! You wouldn't tell me unless I threatened you. But you'd think I'd never do that."_

"_You're the smallest of us! You can't threaten anyone!"_

"_I'm losing my patience! Either tell me where you are holding my Sam captive or I WILL start threatening you!"_

"_Is that a promise?" Asks a grinning Merry._

"_ABSOLUTELY!"_

"_Then bring on the threats! Cause you're cute when you're flustered!"_

_Frodo brings out his sword and cuts Merry down. He hits the top of the box and falls to the floor._

"_Ow! My goodness Frodo! Be a little nice would you?"_

"_Tell me where Sam is!"_

"_Never!"_

_Frodo walks over to Merry and shoves him into a corner, the sword keeping Merry close to the wall._

"_Tell me where Sam is right now Merry! Or I will test how well I sharpened this yesterday!"_

"_As if! Wo!" Merry narrowly dodges out of the way as Frodo's sword hits the wall where his head was just a second ago. "You weren't kidding! You could've taken my head off!"_

"_Would've been easier had you not moved."_

"_You're POSSESSED! Ak!" Merry dodges another swing. Frodo chases Merry around the entire house and finally outside and down the road._

"_Get back here Merry! I'm not done with you yet!"_

"_Oh crap! I really did it this time! I've managed to completely piss him off! He's completely taken over by anger! The only place for me to go is Pippin's."_


	4. Good night Sam

**Frodo's Temper**

**Ch.4**

( Pippin's)

_Merry bursts into the door, shutting and locking it._

"_Wh-ts w-o-g?" Asks a hazy Pippin as he watches Merry add more locks to the door._

"_Frodo's gone completely insane!" _

"_What did you do to him?" Demands a worried Sam._

"_Um… yeah… I pushed him a little over the edge."_

" _You did WHAT!_

"_I'm sorry Sam! I didn't mean to! Honest! This was NOT part of our plan! But now Frodo's after me! He's completely taken over by anger and almost cut my head off with his sword!"_

_There is a commotion outside the door._

"_MERRY! I know you're hiding in there! Where the hell is my Sam! Get out here and face me right now! I'll break this door down if I have to!" Yells a flustered Frodo._

"_You're in such big trouble Merry. How am I supposed to fix this?" Inquires Sam._

"_Well, we don't have to worry about Pippin. He took care of himself and got himself drunk. He won't remember any of this by tomarrow. All I have to work with is a shot of morphine." A sly smile creeps across Merry's face. _

"_Don't even think about it! No way! Don't you DARE put Frodo to sleep! Don't you DARE!"_

"_I don't know why I didn't remember I had it until now." Merry undoes all the locks on the door, opens it and tackles Frodo. They wrestle each other for a while until Frodo's sword goes flying through the air so settle on the floor by Sam's feet inside. Frodo breaks loos and tries to run off but Merry tackles him a second time and they roll out of view of the doorway, into the darkness. The sound of two hobbits wrestling, finally end with a whimper of "Sam". Merry walks in 3 minutes later, a sleeping Frodo in his arms._

"_Pippin, please cut Sam loose." Pippin does so very slowly so he doesn't make a mistake, with his state of mind being what it is. "Here Sam." Merry hands Frodo over. "He'll be out until noon tomarrow at least. I'm sorry I pushed him too far. I didn't mean to. I know I was mean to him by ruffing him up. I couldn't resist. He looks cute when he's flutered or ruff housed. He also looks kinda cute when he's sleeping." Merry looks longingly at Frodo's sleeping form. Sam tightens his grip on Frodo, not trusting Merry after what he put Frodo throught this night._

"_We will not disturb you two for the rest of the week. I'll deliver Frodo's sword to you tomarrow. I'll keep Pippin away from you two as well. You have nothing to be on edge about." Merry Picks up Pippin and carries him into a different room as Sam leaves with Frodo._

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Frodo. If I would've known what Merry and Pippin were plotting I would have tried to prevent the two of them. I tried to get to you. I really did." They arrive at Frodo's house and Sam brings Frodo in._

(Frodo's)

"_Oh my goodness! Merry wasn't kidding when he said you attacked him. What a mess. It should be taken care of tomarrow." Sam brings Frodo to his bedroom and tucks him in. As Sam turns to leave he hears a whispering voice call him._

"_What?" He looks at Frodo. "Is that you?"_

"_Sam."_

"_It is you! Merry said you'd be out till noon at least."_

"_I can't stay conscious for long. I tied to get to you."_

"_I know. I tried to come to you, but I failed. I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault about what happened Sam. And you did not fail. You are here with me right now. Please don't leave me. Stay here with me, please."_

"_You don't have to ask me twice." Sam sits in bed next to Frodo. "I'm right here."_

"_Good." Frodo leans over and puts his head on Sam's shoulder. "Night. I love you Sam."_

"_Sleep well Frodo. I love you too." He loses consciousness._


End file.
